


plowshares

by sabinelagrande



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Marking, Post-Vox Machina Arc, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: Percy and Vex, without interruptions.





	plowshares

**Author's Note:**

> For some anons who know what they're about.

The evening is uneventful; Percy disappears after supper, but that's a thing Vex is well used to at this point. He sometimes has his best ideas then, when he can concentrate. She has her own business to attend to, letters to write, a book to read, and she's content to do it.

She's getting into bed before she sees Percy again, and she knows immediately that he's up to something, the way he's bouncing on his heels a little and holding his hands behind his back.

"You have a face like you're plotting something," she says.

"I so often do," he replies. "But I had some thoughts."

"I'm intrigued to hear them," Vex says, because she usually likes thoughts that he has in their bedroom.

Percy holds up two handfuls of ropes. "We have a four-poster bed and you've never tied me to it."

She's not sure what to say. The image is hot, Percy helpless at her whim, but they've never gone there. She isn't afraid of hurting him or things being too intense, but she's always acutely aware of the fact that they could be attacked or needed at any moment.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" she asks, not wanting to have to spell it out.

"I think it's a fantastic idea, or I wouldn't have said anything," he says, undeterred.

"It's just that someone might need us," Vex says. "If we're interrupted-"

"By what?" Percy asks, direct but not unkind.

And then it settles on Vex, finally, that it's over. There is no threat; there is no lingering question; there is no mission that looms on the horizon. They are needed by Whitestone, yes, and maybe one day they'll go into battle again, but right now there is nothing, nothing at all to interfere.

She swallows, hoping Percy can't see the weight of it land on her, the import of all the peace that she's never had. Even in their year off, the Raven Queen waited, Vex's bargain unfulfilled; even before Vox Machina, she and Vax had to scratch and claw for every moment of respite. And now suddenly there is nothing over her shoulder, nothing encroaching on her happiness.

"Well," Vex says, and it's a wonder that her voice comes out steady. "When you put it that way."

Before she can think better of it, she snatches the ropes out of his hands and pushes him towards the bed. Percy doesn't wait to be prompted to undress, his fingers moving swiftly on his shirt buttons as Vex backs him up. He hits the edge of the bed just as he's dropping his shirt to the floor, and Vex reaches for his fly, undoing the buttons there before tugging down his trousers. He rids himself of them hurriedly, his underwear after, and then he's naked in front of her. 

There will be time to admire in a minute, but right now Vex has other things on her mind. She pushes at him until he gets into the bed, and she climbs in after him. It's only then that she realizes that she has a handful of ropes and no real idea how to tie them; tying someone up is really not a problem, but doing it with any amount of finesse or care is another matter entirely.

"I have no idea how to tie these," she admits, holding up the ropes.

"Allow me," Percy says, and somehow it doesn't surprise Vex that he knows what to do. He takes it halfway, fastening the ropes around his wrists and ankles with very specific wraps and knots and leaving long ends for Vex to attach him to the bed.

"You've done this before," Vex says, as she ties off the last rope.

Percy colors ever so slightly. "Before you, I got bored a lot."

She laughs. "If there's one thing I'd hate to be, darling, it's boring."

"You could never bore me for an instant," he says, with the deepest conviction.

"I don't intend to," she says, sliding a hand up his chest. Now there's time to look at him, and Vex takes her fill. Even aside from the fact that he's hers and that makes him irresistible by default, her Percy is a very attractive man. This is particularly true when he's laid out like a feast, ready to be devoured; he's lean and angular, and Vex trails the backs of her fingers down the plane of his stomach. His cock, getting harder by the moment, rests on his abdomen, and Vex thinks about taking it into her mouth, all the way down to the white curls at the base, hearing him pant and moan and beg for release. It seems a little too easy, though, or perhaps just too soon, so she leaves it for now.

In fact, for the moment, she leaves him entirely, standing up. Percy watches her intently as she gets off the bed; she can see how he tries to move towards her and is stopped by the ropes. She flicks him in the side just because she can, and he jumps, giving her an unamused look that makes her do it again.

"Now, what to do with a captive audience," she says, walking to the foot of the bed so that she's looking at him straight on.

"Audience participation is highly encouraged," he says.

"We'll get there," she says. "Probably."

Her hair is still in its normal braid, and she undoes the tie, tossing it onto the dresser before combing the braid out with her fingers, shaking her head to separate it fully. Percy loves her like this, her thick tresses fanning out around her shoulders, even though they're long enough to hide some bits of her that Percy also loves. She ignores that for now, though; she's still too covered for it to make any difference.

She's still wearing what she intended to sleep in, just a long tunic and a pair of loose, warm leggings. The leggings go first, which is a pure tease given that the tunic covers everything interesting. She can feel Percy's eyes on her, his rapt attention, and it makes her slow down, her fingers playing with the hem of her tunic.

"What do we say when we want something?" she teases.

"I'm not sure it matters," he says. "I'm only going to get what you let me have anyway."

Vex turns away from him. "An unconventional answer, but not incorrect."

"A charge I have heard many times," Percy says. 

She pulls the tunic off over her head, stretching out her arms as she lets it drop carelessly to the floor. She knows he's enjoying the view, but she's in the mood to tease a little more. She takes her breasts into her hands, thumbing her nipples, and lets out a soft moan.

"That's just unfair," Percy says.

"You should have thought of all the possibilities before you let me tie you up," Vex says.

"I'll admit that this isn't quite what I had in mind," he says.

"How sad for you," she says, slipping a hand between her thighs. She's already wet, and a finger slides in easily; she teases herself with it for a moment, though it's nothing compared to what she wants. "I bet you're wishing right about now you'd answered me properly."

"I'm beginning to see the error of my ways," he says. "If you'd be willing to ask again, I can find a much better answer."

"Alright, I'll humor you this once," she says. "What do we say when we want something?"

"Please," Percy says, with deep sincerity. "Oh please, Vex, let me see you, let me touch you, anything you want."

She turns around, and Percy is staring at her with open want; nothing is subtle about the way his eyes map her. It makes her feel warm, the fact that he's seen her naked so many times but still looks at her like he could never get enough. "Was that so hard?" she asks, reveling in the way she's got him hooked. She takes the few steps to the bed, letting her hips sway; when she gets there, she lightly tickles Percy's foot to watch him try to jump away, remind him of his predicament.

She crawls onto the bed, between his spread legs, and Percy can't do anything but watch her. She's taken away everything else, left him helpless at her whim, and by the look on his face, he doesn't seem to mind. She bites down on his inner thigh, sucking hard; his fair skin marks so easily, and that's what she wants now, to claim him, make sure her power over him is perfectly obvious. Percy hisses, trying to twist away instinctively but hindered by the ropes. Vex knows it's an automatic reaction rather than a plea, because he loves it when she marks him, even when it hurts in the moment. She takes her time on it, so she's assured that he'll be walking around with the shape of her mouth for days to come.

When she's satisfied with that, she keeps moving upwards. His cock is now fully hard and waiting for her, and she looks up into Percy's eyes and flicks her tongue over the head of it. He's panting, watching her like a hawk, so she licks a stripe up the underside, making him pull against the ropes as he tries to get more. She pulls back at that, grinning, and Percy lets out a frustrated huff.

"I'm sorry, is this not what you wanted?" Vex says sweetly.

"There's no good answer to that question," he replies.

"I'd use it against you no matter what you said," she says.

"Precisely," he says, and Vex laughs.

She keeps moving up his body; she lets his cock slide into the valley between her breasts, and Percy swears, bucking up. She puts a hand on his thigh, pushing him down as she moves on, undeterred. She climbs onto him, straddling his hips above where the ropes spread him out. She can feel his cock against her, and she grinds on it for a moment. She'll get there soon enough, but there's more she wants.

Percy's nipples are sensitive, a weakness she exploits frequently, and she runs her thumbs over them, her fingers splayed out on his chest. He bites his lip as she pinches them, one and then the other, tugging at them. He pushes up against her as she does it, and she slides forward in retaliation, away from his cock.

There's another spot she's interested in, another mark she wants to leave. Percy's head is thrown back, and Vex kisses his throat, scraping her teeth over his adam's apple before moving on to his shoulder. Here she bites down again, giving it the same treatment as his thigh, and this time he doesn't pull away. He melts into it, pushing towards her instead as she marks him.

Vex finally sits back up, admiring her handiwork. "Not bad," she says, pressing her thumb into the mark.

"It's very good," he says, short of breath.

She digs in with her thumb until Percy gasps. "I'm glad you think so," she says, and she kneels up, moving backwards, down his body. She lets his cock slide between her folds, teasing herself as much as she's teasing him, given how much she wants him.

"Please," he says, voice low and desperate in a way that sends heat to Vex's core. "I need you. Please take me."

"I didn't even ask that time," she says. "I admire your initiative."

"Please," he says, with even more conviction.

"I never could say no to you, darling," Vex says. She wraps a hand around Percy's cock, holding it steady so that she can take him inside of her. She groans at the stretch of it, the fullness; his cock is thick and satisfying and all hers, and she loves it. 

There's just enough play in the ropes for him to thrust up into her, and Vex doesn't stop him. She meets him instead, the two of them finding a rhythm almost immediately. She bends forward, stretching out her arms so she can lace her fingers into Percy's, and he strains up; she knows what he wants and gives it to him, kissing him hard before she lets him go and sits back again, bracing herself on his chest as she keeps riding him.

It only gets faster, harder, and Vex just keeps going, using him for her pleasure exactly how he wants her to. They're both sweating now, and she can feel her hair sticking to her skin with it; it's just that she doesn't care when this feels so good. She can't hold out much longer, and she knows Percy isn't any better off.

"I'm just about to come," he says urgently, and he looks a little frustrated when she doesn't respond. "Vex, you need to move, or-"

"No," she says, and it is both a whim and deadly serious.

"No?" he says uncertainly, not catching her drift.

Vex grinds against him, taking him all the way down. "Come inside me."

"Oh fuck," he breathes, and she loves him like that, inarticulate in the face of how much he wants her. "Is it-" He swallows. "I mean, are you ready-"

"Yes," she says, and she almost laughs at the lightness of it, the fact that this moment is finally here, nothing to hold them back from what they've both been waiting for. "Yes, Percy, of course I am." She bends down over him, looking him in the eyes. "Fill me up, darling. I want it so badly."

He groans, pushing up into her faster. "You have no idea how much I want it too."

Vex is pretty sure she knows, but she doesn't challenge him on it. "This is how it's going to be from now on," she says matter-of-factly. "I'm not going to waste a single drop until I get what I need."

"You can have me however you want," Percy breathes.

"I know, dearest," Vex says, cupping his cheek. "I like that about you."

"Please let me come for you," he says, working his hips faster. "Let me give you what you want."

"Yes," she pants, her fingernails digging into his chest as she rides him for all she's worth. "Do it, darling, give me everything."

Percy makes a noise that almost sounds like surprise, and Vex feels him pulse inside of her; it's everything she needs. She comes with a cry, still thinking about it, what all this could mean. She's wanted this so badly for so long, and now it's in her grasp; with such a simple thing, they might have created something brand new.

She stays on top of him for a long while, bending down to kiss him sweetly, but eventually she has to dismount. She doesn't move to untie him at first; she rolls onto her back instead, putting her knees together and up to her chest, like she's heard you're supposed to do. She doesn't know if it actually works to improve their chances, but it can't hurt. She wants to keep him inside of her as long as she can, try to get the most out of it. She won't know for a long while if it took, and she's going to have him as much as possible until she's sure.

And probably a lot of times after that. You know, just for good measure.

She stays like that for what feels like an acceptable amount of time before she gets back up, untying the ropes from the bed. Percy's wrists and ankles have marks on them when the ropes come off, and Vex doesn't apologize, kissing them instead. He stretches, rolling his shoulders, and Vex isn't expecting it when he grabs her and presses her down onto the bed, dropping kisses all over her as she laughs.

"That was not how I expected things to go," Percy says.

"It was all a bit spur-of-the-moment," Vex says.

"I'm not bothered in the least," he says, putting a hand on her stomach. "It's time."

"It's our time," she says, putting her hand over his.

Percy kisses her again, his other hand tangling into her hair, and Vex squeezes his fingers, feeling the warmth of his hand on her skin, the weight, thinking of the life that will soon be underneath it. This is what they are now, creating life and not death, children instead of weapons, and it is all Vex has wanted for a very long time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [plowshares [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213063) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
